dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bounty hunter
Deletion candidate This page is no different from the pages that has been deleted earlier, like Witch or Qunari Mercenary: it is about unnotable enemies, information about whom would better put on the Frostback Mountains page (like it was earlier). 4Ferelden (talk) 06:40, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :I disagree. Listing their skills on the location page is too much clutter. I would be against if it was on a quest page as well. It's fine when there's only like, two skills listed or something, but when you provide a long list of abilities, I do believe there's enough information to be on its own page. The location page is about the location, not about the enemies. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 15:38, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Technically, their skills only occupy so much space because each group member has the same name. Individually, each bounty hunter only uses 4-5 skills. A table would cut down on the space the list occupies by approx. 70%, easily removing the reason for granting them a separate page. About the location page argument: the location by itself is primarily notable due to the objects programmed to interact with the player; this (admittedly crude) definition, certainly includes the enemies like bounty hunters, which are specific to THAT particular area and have little plot or lore significance. It's not like the Frostbacks page is all that long - the needlessly large and badly positioned gallery easily occupies a quarter of the page. If we resize it, I'm sure we can fit it one table with their abilities. 4Ferelden (talk) 10:36, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Although I did bring the page being cluttered if we list the abilities on the page, the reason it is getting split is because we have a list of abilities, not because it will be too big on the location page. Admittedly, both reasons are intertwined. Ideally, the split or the merge should be done regardless of how the page is formatted. In this case, I do believe a detailed list of information about the enemies on the location page is misplaced. :While I understand your argument about the locations and the objects, I disagree with the reasoning. They are still two different topics and should be separated on the wiki. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:12, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm thinking that a location page needs to be kept clear of any information that is not essential to said location; in this case the Frostback Mountains. If one needs to see information on enemies encountered there, then a division is necessary. EzzyD (talk) 21:22, April 12, 2012 (UTC) The Bounty Hunters certainly aren't "unnotable enemies." They are the "you must be this high to enter" signpost for the Paragon of Her Kind sub-plot. I would consider them to be a sort of environmental hazard, but too complex of an event to be in the location page, itself. Imrek's henchmen are much simpler, and fit nicely in the Enemies section. The individuals in the gallery are each important to quests and sometimes difficult to differentiate from the other models. Злой "futonrevolution" мальчик (talk) 23:28, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough, let this page remain separate. You can now remove the deletion tag. 4Ferelden (talk) 03:18, April 13, 2012 (UTC) The page will not be deleted. I've removed the deletion tag as there additional comments on why it should get deleted, and has been suggested by the nominator to remove it as well. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 14:51, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Candidate (again) According to wiki's policy, character pages which can constitute a separate article are the ones which we know sufficient information about. According to David Gaider, these particular bounty hunters were placed there in the first place in order to keep away players who were playing DAO for the first time and were unaware that the Paragon of Her Kind quest requires a high level group. Furthermore, we know nothing about them unlike other Bounty Hunters who are seeking the Grey Wardens bounty such as Paedan. They are just a band of people who enter combat when the Warden closes and are never referenced by anyone or influence any quest or character. I also do not believe that the presence of multiple skills that this band of people has is a good argument to ignore wiki's policy. Subsequently, I'm putting this article under nomination for deletion as it '''exactly fits the "category" of characters which they cannot constitute a page on their own. 23:37, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :I'm seeing those pages (bounty hunter, cultist, etc.) as pages for enemies, as opposed to characters who have a few lines in the story, so they are kept mostly for their technical information rather than lore. As for whether the page stands or not, it depends if there's been some work done on the article itself (most enemies articles do not). DA:NOTABLE doesn't mean that certain pages cannot exist, but that it can be used to nominate pages with insufficient information—mostly to stop pages for environmental characters like the prostitutes at the Blooming Rose. :As such, I'm going to go with weak oppose. 17:34, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::This was a tough one, but I think I'm going to have to with D-day and give a weak oppose to its deletion. They certainly don't make interesting characters, but I do think they are significant enough as enemies to give them their own page. 06:17, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :::So how are they are more significant than, say, the gangs showing up at night in Kirkwall? The gangs, are involved in a quest, they are found multiple times and you get a reward when you take them down. Hell, even each companion makes his/her own comment to prompt Hawke to take them out. :::And they are going to be merged to their quest pages, while the deletion candidate here will obviously mean that we'll say a few extra words in the Frostback mountains page. I'm really curious to know. 09:45, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::I agree with the notion to delete this page as this character hardly requires an article to be made about him with his insignificance to the quest and main plotline overall :::::For me there are two reasons that make it different to the gangs and led me towards a weak oppose. Firstly, there's no quest page to add the relevant info and excessive enemy info shouldn't be on location pages. Secondly, I think the information on the talk page about how they serve as a device to keep under-leveled players out of the area is note worthy. 10:11, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::I also support the deletion though perhaps including a note on the frostback mountains page regarding loleil's points would be worth considering-HD3 (talk) 13:30, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::I do agree with Loleil's point of "I think the information on the talk page about how they serve as a device to keep under-leveled players out of the area is note worthy", however, per HD3, I think that it should be mentioned on the Frostback Mountains page. Therefore, I narrowly support the deletion. -Algol- (talk) 14:13, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I support the deletion just like last time. 4Ferelden (talk) 23:44, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :Given the discussion, I have removed the content from the page. 01:59, January 13, 2013 (UTC)